Unlocking The Elemental Seals
by Ten Squared
Summary: Voldemort uses a forbidden ritual to grow even stronger, getting even closer to immortality, the wizarding world's only hope lies in the mysterious elemental seals in the mystical world of Sylvarant... Tales Of Symphonia crossover
1. Maximum Postestas

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I gaining any money from writing this so please do not sue. I don't own Tales of Symphonia either, Namco does.

Summary: Voldemort uses a secret, forbidden ritual to get even stronger than he already was, getting nearer to his goal of immortality. The wizarding world's only hope is the elemental seals located in a strange world called Sylvarant…

A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic so please be nice in the reviews (hint hint) but flames are ok if they are constructive. Anyway this story is a crossover with the game 'Tales of Symphonia' by Namco but you don't need to play the game in order to understand this fic. I will explain everything later on. Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter One: Maximum Postestas

It was midnight; the trees cast gloomy shadows over the graves of Lily and James Potter. A boy stood before them crying silently. "Mum, Dad, I wish you were still alive... I need you now more than ever..." The boy sobbed. Harry had been visiting his parent's graves a lot recently ever since his godfather died the previous year.

A hedge rustling behind him made him stop and pause, "What was that?" He thought. A shadow moved on the wall of the small chapel. Harry felt in his pocket for his wand and pulled it out. "_Lumos_" He muttered, the wand tip flared illuminating his surroundings with its bright glow. The shadows disappeared. Harry looked round for a bit then turned back to his parent's graves. "_Stupefy" _A jet of red light zoomed past Harry barely missing his head. He whirled around hastily scanning the area for wherever the spell had been fired from. Another stunner rocketed towards him but this time he was ready. "_Protego!" _He shouted erecting an invisible barrier around himself. The beam of red light bounced off back to where it came from lighting up the trees with its eerie red glow. Again, Harry could see nothing. Feeling in his pocket, Harry felt for the emergency portkey Dumbledore had given to him and activated it. With a familiar tug Harry found himself whooshing through the air, back to Privet Drive. When Harry landed in his room he only saw a glimpse of black robes before he was hit by the full body bind jinx. He fell over and hit his head on his bed when he blacked out...

When Harry came to the first thing he thought was something along the lines of "Where the bloody hell am I?" He shakily got to his feet and had a look around; needless to say he was not in Privet Drive anymore. Harry was in what seemed to be an old fashioned torture chamber. He only knew what those looked like from watching a few of Dudley's old videos when the Dursleys were out. As Harry looked around he saw an item that he didn't see in Dudley's video. On closer inspection it looked like a mini vacuum cleaner with a small nozzle on top about the size of his hand, as he didn't know what on earth it did Harry stepped away from it carefully and carried on looking around. With a feeling of terror he realised that there didn't seem to be a way out at all, there was no door or window and the only source of light came from a mouldy candle on top of a ledge.  
"Hello?" Harry called out. His voice echoed throughout the chamber but there was no answer. Reaching for his wand Harry attempted to cast a reductor curse at one of the walls, hoping to blast his way out. Nothing happened. Frowning, Harry tried again, but as last time, no reductor curse. Panicking, Harry tried to cast a simple Lumos spell but once again, zilch. Examining his wand Harry found that there was a slight hole near the tip as though someone had drilled into it. Harry was confused until the truth dawned on him. Turning his wand upside down he shook it hoping that he was wrong but sadly he was right. Whoever had kidnapped him had done the one thing they could possibly do in order to make Harry helpless. They had removed the phoenix feather from his wand leaving him with a useless stick of wood. In a fit of rage Harry stamped down his foot which slipped on a piece of wet stone. As Harry fell over, his hand tipped over the table which carried the strange looking vacuum cleaner, as the table crashed to the floor the machine fell on his hand. Immediately the nozzle of the machine started sucking on Harry's hand. It didn't hurt at all but instead Harry found himself getting weak and drowsy. As the machine kept on sucking on his hand Harry remembered reading something about a machine like it when he was copying Hermione's notes in History of Magic. It was an ancient magical torture device that gradually sucked the life out of living things. Groaning, Harry tried to remember how to turn it off, swearing that if he ever got out of here he would never fall asleep in History of Magic again. Just then he remembered that all you had to do was to fool it into thinking that you were dead. With a final sigh, Harry pointed his wand at his heart and muttered _"Silencio"_ Then everything went black.

When Harry woke up he was still very tired, looking at his hand he saw that the machine had gone, but that it had left two tiny bite marks on his life line.  
"This is all I need..." Harry groaned.  
"On the other hand it is exactly what I need." A voice echoed from the other side of the chamber.  
"Who are you?" Harry asked, although he had a sneaking suspicion who it was already.  
"Who do you think? _I'm your worst nightmare..."  
_"Come off it _Voldemort_, I'm not scared of you." Harry retorted.  
"Then you are very foolish because as you have seen, I have disabled your wand." Voldemort said, stepping out of the shadows. He looked the worst Harry had ever seen him. He walked with a terrible limp which turned his walking into more of a lurch and one of his red, snakelike eyes was all gummed up with god knows what. One of his arms was hanging at an awkward angle which made it look like it was dislocated and he moved like a worn out dieing man. However, Harry didn't make a comment on his appearance because he remembered that what he said was true, his wand was not working, but then, he thought how did he cast the silencing charm on his heart? Looking back at Voldemort, he saw that he was plainly expecting Harry to say something. Thinking that he would probably die anyway Harry decided just to make a comment on Voldemort's appearance just to make himself feel a bit better.  
"Er... I know I'm supposed to be frightened and everything but I must admit that not even a baby with a phobia of snakes would be scared of you." Harry remarked.  
"I look weaker than I really am, even though that last fight with Dumbledore did take more out of me than I first thought..." Voldemort hissed.  
"Awwww... I feel so sorry for you... Not."  
"I don't need your sympathy even if you did mean it, you see I will soon become even more powerful all thanks to you." Voldemort gloated.  
"And that would be how may I ask?" Harry inquired. Voldemort laughed, even when he was in this state Harry still felt shivers run down his spine at the sound of it.  
"You have noticed about your phoenix feather missing yes? Well I certainly wouldn't have gone through all that just to keep it as a souvenir would I? Let me ask you something. Do you know what happens when two feathers from the same phoenix touch?"  
"No." Harry admitted.  
"Then let me tell you," Voldemort said, "you see, there is an ancient magic called _Maximus postestas_ which has been banned by the ministry since 1595. What it does is enable the wand wielder to become increasingly more powerful for everyone of the power cores the wand has."  
"What's a power core?" Harry asked.  
"You really are dumb aren't you boy?" Voldemort stated. "The power core of the wand is the magical item that goes inside it whether it's the dragon heartstring, the unicorn tail hair or in this case, a phoenix feather. As long as the item comes from the same animal the wand will power itself and it's wielder up considerably."  
"No...That's not possible..."  
"Oh but it is, and now you lucky boy you will get to see this magic first hand!" Voldemort pulled a feather out from behind his back, "This look familiar?" He asked.  
"My feather..." Harry murmured under his breath.  
Voldemort laughed again, then bringing up his wand, muttered _"Ejectimus"._ Voldemort's wand glowed a brilliant white before firing off another feather that Voldemort caught.  
"This is my power core, and as you probably know, it comes from the same phoenix as yours, Dumbledore's pet, Fawkes."  
"No..." Harry couldn't believe what was happening, if Voldemort grew even stronger then even Professor Dumbledore wouldn't be able to stop him let alone himself. With a rush of energy Harry ran towards Voldemort aiming to get at least one of the feathers, but he was too late.  
"_Maximus postestas!" _Voldemort roared bringing the feathers swooping down to meet each other. Harry was thrown back as the force of at least five exploding spells was released. He hit the wall and fell to the floor unconscious. Everything went black...

A/N: Well? What do you think? Is it ok? Please, please let me know in a review or an e-mail as soon as you can whether it's good news or bad. Seeing as I'm new at the whole writing thing and everything, don't expect quick updates, my sis will be on the computer most of the time because she has to revise for her GCSE's so it may take up to a week for some updates. By the way, the Tales of Symphonia crossover will start around chapter 3 or 4 because Harry has to go through a few more things first. Until that time, see you!


	2. Rescue Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tales Of Symphonia, J.K Rowling owns HP and Namco owns TOS.

Summary: Voldemort uses a secret, forbidden ritual to get even stronger than he already was, getting nearer to his goal of immortality. The wizarding world's only hope is the elemental seals located in a strange world called Sylvarant…

A/N: Hi again, I'm updating a bit faster than I usually would due to the fact that I actually did get some reviews (didn't see that coming) and I want to pay the reviewers back :-) Now I will quickly respond to my fav reviewers (er... My only ones) and then, on with the story!

Animegurl64: I know I'm suprised that no-ones done it already!

cutekitty (anon) : I'm glad you think it looks good so far, thanks a lot :-)

Chapter Two: Rescue Mission

Groaning, Harry sat up. His head spun as he remembered what had happened before he blacked out. The thought of Voldemort cleared his head and gave him the energy he needed to survey his surroundings. He was still in the room that looked suspiciously like a torture chamber but Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. Silently panicking, Harry tried to think of how to get away but no such idea sprung into his mind.

Suddenly, Harry heard a shout that made him jump so bad, he hit his head on the table of torture devices, cursing his luck, he picked up his now useless wand (out of habit) and went to the locked door to see what was going on.

Red and Green flashes of light were ricocheting off the walls and muffled yells and shouts of various curses and spells were coming from all over the place. Even before Remus Lupinran around the corner, shouting Harry's name, Harry knew the Order had come to save him!

"Harry!" Remus called out before rushing to the door.

"Remus!" Harry yelled "What's going on?"

"We've all come to rescue you, what d'ya think? Hold still." With a wave of his wand and a muttered _"Alohamora" _The door swung open and Remus gave him a quick shake to see if he was ok.

"I'm ok, really, how did you know I was here?" Harry said quickly but Remus shook his head.

"This is not the time or the place ok, I'll tell you when we get to safety." Remus then presses hard on a badge on his robes that bore the initials OOTP on them before pulling Harry out of the chamber and down the corridor.

"Right," Remus said "The order now know I've got you and will be starting to retreat so we haven't got much longer to get out." Sure enough, as Harry passed other rooms and corridors he saw familiar people like Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher and Sturgis Podmore (who was released from Azkaban shortly after Voldemort went public) cast a final stunning spell at their Death Eater opponents before activating what appeared to be a portkey on their badges and disappering.

"Wait," Harry said, "can't we just use your portkey to get us out of here?"

"No," Remus replied, "Voldemort has various magical dampening fields put around this place that weaken or stop the affects of portkeys and apparating not approved by himself, even Dumbledore could only make our portkeys strong enough to carry one person at a time and he didn't have time to make an extra one. We had to get you out now."

Remus carried on half running, half dragging an exhausted Harry for what seemed like hours before they finally saw the exit. Unfortunatly, standing right in front of it and engaged in a duel with Dumbledore was the one, the only, new and improved Lord Voldemort. That wasn't even the worst news, even though Dumbledore appeared to be giving it everything he had, Voldemort was deflecting every single spell fired at him with ease. In fact, to even a five year old, it was obvious that Voldemort _wasn't even trying._

A/N: ok, ok I know that that chapter was extra short but I'm getting set up for a major battle next chapter as well as a death... I have to admit, I'm quite looking forward to writing it because I _love _writing battle scenes. Anyway, Next chapter Harry and some others will be going to Sylvarant at the end so in chapter 4 the crossover really begins. Now here's just a reminder to say that you don't need to have played the game to understand the story (I will explain all...) and that there will be spoilers on the game (but not walkthrough kind of spoilers). Until next time, why not press that little purple button in the bottom left hand of the screen and let me know what you think so far? Anyway, See ya!


End file.
